My Will
by Chaotic-Angel99999
Summary: This is mainly about Cloud and his thoughts once again. This is my fifth fic so let's all celebrate by reading another one of my angsty fics Anyway hope you like it!


This is Chaotic_Angel speaking. This is my fifth songfic! Isn't that wonderful? And to celebrate, I'll write another angsty fanfic! Ok, enough of that, this is about Cloud and his thoughts once again. I seriously think this is type of summary and story is getting old, but I can't find any better characters to go with this so please bear with me. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to its owners. My Will by Dream belongs to Dream. I don't own anything here except for myself.  
  
My Will  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*music starts*  
  
Sotto mezameru  
  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
(Quietly awakening...  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...)  
  
The sunrise made the sky pinkish as Cloud Strife woke up from his slumber. Although awakened by his alarm, he remained in his bed staring at the white ceiling. He remembered his dream or nightmare.  
  
"Aeris.."  
  
"Ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
  
Itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
  
Aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
(Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.)  
  
She smiled at him from afar. He ran towards her, but the ground beneath him disappeared.  
A million thoughts filled his head as he realized he was awake. His heart ached for her face, for her kind words, but she was gone.  
  
Moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
  
Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
  
"Bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
  
Wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
  
(If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.)  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. Tifa had tried to get him to move on, but he refused to give up. She soon gave up on him. Cloud would be with Aeris one day, maybe not in this lifetime but most likely the next.  
  
Anata no koto wo omou  
  
Sore dake de namida ga  
  
Ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
(I think of you  
  
and that alone is enough  
  
to make the tears start to flow now  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you.)  
  
But until the next lifetime arrived, he would have to wait. Tears filled his blue eyes and threatened to flow. He angrily brushed them away.  
  
Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
  
Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
  
(I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.)  
  
He knew that there was a way to get Aeris back, but he also knew that the price to pay would be great. With all of that in mind, he still searched for a way to get her back. Feeling a bit less depressed, he left his room, knowing that wherever she was, Aeris was watching over them. That she was safe wherever she was.  
  
Anata no koto wo omou  
  
Sore dake de kokoro ga  
  
Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
  
Hakanai omoi zutto  
  
Donna toki demo negau yo  
  
Anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
(I think of you,  
  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
  
I always, always wish  
  
that these fleeting thoughts  
  
would reach you...)  
  
After he closed the door, the room filled with a blinding light, and a soft voice came out from all of it.  
  
"We'll be together soon, my love.."  
  
*  
So how did you like that? I've noticed that my fics are starting to become illogical, but oh well I still like them. Sorry if the lyrics aren't correct, but I tried my best! Criticism and Comments are welcome when you review! Arigato! Mata dewa, Ja Ne! 


End file.
